


“La Historia”. Autor: Uzumaki Naruto.

by Zeny



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeny/pseuds/Zeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto nunca en su vida había deseado escribir algo más que su propio nombre en grandes letras rojas. Pero ahora quiere, en honor a su padrino... ¡escribir una historia!<br/>¡¿Cómo; cuándo!? Sasuke no lo podía creer, y viendo la desesperación de su "mejor amigo", decide darle el empuje que el dobe necesitaba. Pero ¿a qué conllevará esto? ¿Una historia que refleja al propio Naruto?  ¿Sentimientos descubiertos? ¿De qué se dará cuenta el usuratonkashi mientras emprende su propia aventura en el mundo de la escritura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	“La Historia”. Autor: Uzumaki Naruto.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

_ Dobe, ¿qué haces?

El pelinegro se acercó a la mesa.

_ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí-tebayo? - El rubio cubrió con recelo las cosas que tenía sobre la superficie de madera: Un cuaderno, lápices, goma de borrar…

Sasuke ladeó el rostro, interrogante.

_ ¿Estás…escribiendo?

Con un enfurruñado sonrojo de bochorno, Naruto dejó de ocultar la única línea que había escrito en el cuaderno, y habló a la defensiva.

_ Sí, estoy escribiendo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, eh!?

El pelinegro lo miró de arriba abajo; no, era Naruto de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, tenía la ligera sensación de que lo habían arrojado a algún universo alterno.

¿Por qué, en el nombre del Dios de los tomates…

_ ¿…quieres tú escribir?

El rubio volteó el rostro con enfado.

_ No es que siempre haya querido escribir…Pero…

Naruto le contó sobre la novela de Jiraiya, aquella que si no había tenido las mejores ventas, había sido la única que el rubio más había atesorado de las que su maestro había escrito.

_ Entonces… ¿Quieres escribir en honor a él?

_ Sí. – gruñó el rubio – ¡Pero no llevo más de una línea! – lanzó las manos arriba con aire desesperado. Se tiró de los pelos y rechinó los dientes – ¡¡En mi cabeza la historia es genial, estupenda, pero no sé cómo ponerla aquí!!

_ Si escribir fuera cosa sencilla no le pagarían a los escritores, dobe. – le dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad. Descorrió la otra silla de la mesa y se sentó con elegancia.

_ Y lo dices tú porque sabes mucho ¡¿eh!?

El pelinegro recostó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y se quedó pensativo, sus párpados cerrados suavemente.

Se lo explicaría a su manera.

_ Primero que todo, para una historia necesitas personajes, una trama y un espacio. ¿Has pensado en alguna de esas tres?

_Hum… Solo he pensado en el protagonista… ¡Un niño! Uno muy travieso que tenga increíbles aventuras.

Sasuke asintió.

_ ¿En qué más has pensado?

_ Eh… - el rubio se rascó la cabeza. Sasuke tomó uno de los lápices en la mesa y arrancó una de las hojas de cuaderno. - ¿Qué haces-tebayo?

_ Dime tus ideas. – respondió con voz monocorde - No te contengas. Solo di todo lo que tengas en esa cabeza de usuratonkashi que tienes.

Una sonrisa de lado se extendió por el rostro de alabastro.

_ ¡Oi, _teme_! ¿A quién llamas- ? – Sasuke pinchó su mejilla con el otro extremo del lápiz que sostenía en su mano izquierda, haciéndolo callar.

_ Solo habla.

_ ¡¡Pero el que va a escribir soy yo!!

_ Voy a anotar lo que digas de forma resumida. Nada más. Para que tengas algo por dónde empezar.

Los ojos zafiro le dedicaron una mirada sospechosa. El rubio bufó, y cedió ante la idea de Sasuke. Lo estaba ayudando de todas formas.

_ Bueno…el espacio es como el lugar, el país o algo así, ¿no? – El pelinegro asintió – Me gustaría que fuera diferente a nuestro mundo, para que fuera más interesante…Que tuviera, por ejemplo…

La mano de Sasuke se movía rápidamente, tomando nota de todas las cosas que el rubio comenzaba a decir. Con sus ojos oscuros pudo percibir que al rubio realmente le emocionaba aquello; lo notaba por el ánimo que poco a poco iba tomando su voz al describir las aventuras, las cosas que quería que hubiera en ese mundo, los personajes que le gustaría que aparecieran…

Cuando Sasuke sintió que cinco páginas eran suficientes, dejó de escribir y le tendió las hojas a Naruto.

_ Creo que por aquí puedes empezar.

El rubio lo vio levantarse y despedirse silenciosamente. Sonrió y comenzó a leer sus propias ideas en la perfilada letra del Uchiha.

Ya sentía que podría comenzar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ Hmm…

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?

Había cierto nerviosismo en la voz del rubio.

_ Está…sorprendentemente bien.

_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

_…Algo le falta.

_ ¡¿Cómo que algo le falta!?

_ Has puesto toda la atención en el personaje principal…Sin casi darle carácter a los demás personajes. – le contestó el pelinegro pensativo, mientras hojeaba el cuaderno repleto de lo que Naruto llevaba de su historia.

_… - el rubio se cruzó de brazos y le miró inquisitivamente, con un cierto tinte de sospecha. Luego se sentó a su lado en el mullido sofá y resopló.

_ ¡Es que quiero que sea un tipo genial! ¿Qué tiene de malo que se centre en él?

_ No tiene nada de malo. Si no se centrara en él, no sería el protagonista. – explicó el pelinegro – Pero necesitas otros personajes que interactúen con él.

_ ¿Qué tal el vendedor de la tienda, o el abuelo del niño? ¡Ellos son personajes!

_ Sí, pero no les has dado “fuerza”. No tienen algo que haga que me llamen la atención.

_ Eso es culpa de tu frígid-

_ Si no llaman la atención del lector, no son personajes interesantes, idiota. – Sasuke dejó caer el cuaderno sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo callar.

_ ¡Pff! Bueno, entonces ¿qué sugieres, _oh bastardo- sabelotodo_?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y meditó unos segundos, ignorando a propósito el insulto.

_ Dobe. – Igual si no se lo devolvía no estaría tranquilo. – Has hecho a tu personaje principal demasiado poderoso e inteligente.

_ ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

_ Tienes que hacerlo más humano, como tú o como yo. Crea otros personajes que le den equilibrio y que lo hagan desarrollarse: Amigos, enemigos, rivales…

_ ¡Oh! ¡Eso suena bien!...Hmm… - se rascó la cabeza con una mueca pensativa instalada en su rostro. Torció la boca hacia el lado. Enemigo, amigo, rival…

_ Es sencillo, dobe. – le dijo el pelinegro con calma, al mismo tiempo que sorbía un trago del té caliente que tenía entre sus manos.

_ ¡¿Y tú cuando conseguiste eso?!

_ Lo busqué mientras te rompías el coco pensando. – Contestó con media sonrisa el de ojos negros.

_ Pff, ¡bastardo!

_ No tienes que complicarte tanto. – sugirió el pelinegro, y bebió otro sorbo con calma – Toma de ejemplo a personas reales o amigos tuyos.

_ ¿Y para los enemigos?

Sasuke lo pensó por unos segundos.

_ Tiene que ser alguien contrario a los ideales o al “poder” de tu protagonista. – respondió – Así crearías un conflicto. Crear un conflicto es importante para la trama.

_ Hmm. – el rubio asintió, nuevamente pensativo. - ¿Y cómo sería el rival?

_ Esa es tu tarea de hoy, dobe.

Naruto le sacó la lengua, bufó y se fue de ahí con el cuaderno en la mano.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

El pelinegro terminó de leer. Cerró el cuaderno.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada, bastardo?

No. Sasuke no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre cómo le caía bien el protagonista. O sobre que las ocurrencias de Naruto eran bastante interesantes, hasta algún punto estrambóticas – a veces pervertidas, inevitablemente – pero sin duda interesantes. No iba a comentar sobre cómo Naruto estaba empezando a escribir con más soltura que antes, sobre los personajes llamativos, misteriosos o graciosos que había creado, o sobre el hecho de que el deducible rival del protagonista se pareciera un poco a él mismo.

Solo iba a decir una cosa.

_ Más te vale continuar escribiendo…

_ …¿Huh?

_ O no te invito más a comer ramen.

_ ¡¿Qué!? ¿Y ese chantaje repentino-tebayo!?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ ¿Está enamorado? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

_ Hehe… - el rubio se rascó la cabeza, como si hablar sobre el tema le avergonzara – Pensé que sería un buen añadido a la historia. Ya sabes, para que haya más conflicto entre ellos.

_ Hum… - Sasuke asintió. A ese usuratonkashi a veces se le ocurrían buenas a ideas. Aunque le daba la impresión de que el rubio estaba agregando algo innecesario. Naruto había puesto más enfoque en la interacción entre el protagonista y rival-amigo-probablemente futuro enemigo.

No diría nada sobre eso de todas maneras.

_ Esta vez escribiste menos que la semana pasada. – resaltó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada. No era que le molestara eso…Es que se había quedado con…con…con ganas de más.

_ Es que estábamos de misión. Además, ¡no me digas qué cantidad tengo que escribir! ¡Escribo lo que quiera-tebayo!

_ Pff. – Sasuke bufó y se puso de pie.

_ Oe, oe, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Ven aquí, bastardo!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los ojos negros se estrecharon, inquisitivos.

Sasuke prefería guardarse las opiniones sobre la historia de Naruto para sí mismo, a menos que hubiera algún detalle que resaltarle al rubio escritor amateur para que mejorara. Mas la curiosidad y el asombro por haberse dado cuenta de ese _pequeño_ detalle le había hecho querer saber.

_ ¿Por qué… _él_ se parece a mí?

Naruto balbuceó al hablar, como si lo que Sasuke había dicho le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no-tebayo! ¡No se parece a ti! ¡No se parecen en nada, bastardo!

_ ...

Sasuke lo miró con aburrimiento. ¿A quién pensaba ese idiota que engañaba? Se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia y le entregó el cuaderno.

_ Bastardo. – farfulló Naruto entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos. Las mejillas bronceadas estaban levemente coloreadas, y formaba con sus labios una mueca infantil.

_ …Dobe.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras barría y casi dio un bote de la sorpresa. Al momento tenía un kunai en la mano y había activado su sharingan, listo para enfrentar y aniquilar al imbécil que se atrevía a irrumpir en su casa tan escandalosamente.

_ ¡Sasuke, rápido, ven!

_ …

El rubio lo agarró de la muñeca y lo haló hacia fuera de su casa con evidente prisa. Sasuke se detuvo y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

_ ¡Auch!

_ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, usuratonkashi? – preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

_ ¡Vamos, tienes algo importante que hacer!

_ ¿Algo importante? – preguntó dudoso, y esta vez caminó junto al rubio a la misma acelerada velocidad para que no lo arrastrara más.

_ Es una misión.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un lugar que conocían de sobra, y Sasuke tuvo ganas de arrancar un poste del piso y estampárselo en la cabeza a Naruto.

Le dirigió una mirada que claramente podría incinerar a cualquiera; excepto al idiota, claro.

_ ¡Cómprame ramen, es una emergencia!

_ ¿Cómo puede ser COMER RAMEN más importante que deshacerme de la suciedad de mi casa?

_ ¡Es tan importante como tus macetas de tomates!

_ Me voy.

No le dio tiempo ni de terminar de darse la vuelta y Naruto lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza. La urgencia estaba escrita en el rostro de ojos azules.

_ ¡Mi cabeza está llena de ideas, pero si no como no podré escribir! ¡Y no tengo dinero-tebayo! ¡Rápido! ¡Oye, viejo! ¡Tres tazones de miso!

_ …

_ _¡Entendido! –_ contestó Teuchi desde la cocina de Ichiraku.

Sasuke no dudó en pagar por siete órdenes de ramen al instante, y pidió una para él mismo.

Un rato más tarde los dos comían de una manera que contrastaba a la vista de cualquier otro cliente. Sasuke sorbía los fideos calmadamente y miraba al rubio de reojo, quien prácticamente absorbía el ramen y la sopa como una aspiradora.

Eso era normal; lo nuevo era que mientras comía de esa forma, su mano derecha garabateaba con rapidez en un cuaderno. El pelinegro forzó a sus prestigiosos y poderosos ojos a no mirar ni una de las líneas en las hojas llenas de hiraganas y borrones. Sasuke dudaba de que estuviera siquiera respirando.

_ ¡TERMINADO! – exclamó Naruto lanzando el lápiz sobre la mesa. Con una profunda exhalación, cerró el cuaderno y se bebió lo que quedaba de la sopa de miso de su último tazón.

_… ¿Siempre comes mientras escribes? – El pelinegro apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano semicerrada.

_ La mayoría de las veces. Escribir es algo cansado si no estoy haciendo algo más. – dijo, y suspiró con gusto. – Después hago que un clon lo reescriba y listo.

…Qué práctico.

_Hm. – No quería preguntar; de verdad que no. Pero la curiosidad le estaba picando la nuca como un maldito y molesto mosquito - Y… ¿cuándo terminas esta parte? – dijo, como si no le interesara o no le diera importancia.

El rubio sonrió con malicia.

_ ¿Ansioso, Sasuke?

_ Pff, cállate. – gruñó, sus labios hicieron una especie de puchero que cubrió con su mano - Idiota.

_ Hehe. – Naruto se giró hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Más pronto de lo que crees-tebayo!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_...Sakura-chan encontró los cuadernos donde he estado escribiendo y me hizo presentarlos en una editorial.

El pelinegro se enderezó en su asiento.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

_…Lo…Lo van a publicar.

Sasuke lo miró. Naruto lo miró. Se miraron.

¿Por qué no parecía más animad-?

_ ¡HAHAHA! Te lo puedes creer, Sasuke!? ¡¡Van a publicar mi historia!!

Ahí estaba la reacción que esperaba.

_ Hmm. – Sasuke no iba a admitir que se sentía feliz y hasta cierto punto orgulloso de que eso sucediera. - Felicidades, usuratonkashi.

Naruto soltó una risita, un sonrojo leve sobre sus mejillas. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Con ahínco el rubio se golpeó el pecho, sonriente y emocionado.

_ ¡YOSH! ¡Me esforzaré aún más-tebayo!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ …

_ Oi, Naruto.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

_ El editor me está dando muchas sugerencias que quiere que ponga en la historia.

_ …

Las manos bronceadas se enterraron con frustración y cansancio en el cabello áureo.

_ ¿Y eso qué?

_ Dice que es porque eso es lo que a los lectores les gustaría leer…

_... – Sasuke frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de irritación con sus finos labios. Desde el principio le había desagradado ese editor de pacotilla - No tienes por qué hacerle caso.

Naruto levantó la vista hacia él.

_ Es tu historia, no la de los lectores o la de ese tipo. Si él tiene tantas ideas que mejor se ponga a escribir él su propia saga de novelas.

Sin decir más el pelinegro le dio la espalda y lo dejó solo. Naruto lo vio irse hasta que su silueta desapareció.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sasuke no lo podía creer.

_ …Este es el final?

_ Sí.

El pelinegro no podía ni siquiera parpadear correctamente. Levantó la vista, sus ojos oscuros perdidos en el rostro ligeramente inquieto del rubio. Cerró el cuaderno y se lo tiró en la cara.

_ ¿Qué-?  
  
_ _“¿Qué?”_ Es lo que debería decir yo. ¿Qué demonios, Naruto!!

_ ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Naruto, alterado, aunque una parte escondida en su interior había inevitablemente esperado ese tipo de reacción.

_ ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué cambiaste todo de la nada?

_ …

_ …Si me dices que esto es una de las ideas de ese _editorcillo_ tuyo, te rompo la cara.

Sasuke escupía cada palabra con desprecio.

_ ¡Oye, bastardo! ¡No es ningún editorcillo, es un buen tipo!

_ ¡Eso no me importa! ¿Por qué le haces caso? ¿Por qué escribiste algo tan estúpido e ilógico?

_ …

_ ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas!

_ …Dijo que el rumbo que estaba tomando no iba a ser del gusto de los lectores.

_ ¡¿Y eso a quién demonios le importa?!

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sus miradas enojadas se enfrentaron.

_ ¡A mí me importa, joder!

_ ¿Por qué, eh? ¡Al principio no te importaba! ¡Solo escribías y escribías a tu gusto! ¡Desde que empezaste a publicarlo, lo pusiste a él y a los lectores por encima de ti mismo!

_ ¡Tú también me diste sugerencias al principio!

_ Te ayudé a que mejoraras tu historia. Nunca siquiera hice un comentario sobre lo que debías o no hacer.

_ …

_ Esto no lo escribiste tú. Lo escribieron tus queridos lectores y tu querido editor.

_ ¡Sasuke, espera!

El pelinegro cerró de un portazo la puerta y lo dejó ahí, rodeado del tenso silencio de sus propios pensamientos.

Si los personajes toman vida propia y la historia decide el final por sí misma…

Naruto golpeó la pared con un puño y soltó un gruñido entre dientes. Estaba enfadado.

_ ¡Demonios!

… ¿Por qué entonces le era tan difícil a su editor y a él mismo aceptar ese final?

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Llamaron a la puerta. Sasuke sintió el familiar chakra y decidió ignorarlo. Pero los golpes en la superficie de la madera continuaron, insistentes. Soltó un resoplido de sufrida paciencia.

_ ¿Qué quieres? – espetó.

Le estamparon algo en la cara. Cuando lo sostuvo con su mano, se dio cuenta de que era un cuaderno.

_ _Este_ es el final. – cortante y sin decir más, el rubio desapareció del umbral de su casa.

Con la huella de su presencia y el silencio que había dejado atrás, Sasuke cerró la puerta y regresó adentró lentamente, como si estuviera en un trance. Se olvidó inmediatamente de lo que había estado haciendo antes. Sin saber por qué tragó saliva, y comenzó a leer.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de piedra de su padre, viendo al atardecer perderse del cielo poco a poco. Una presencia aterrizó a su lado con la sutileza de una pluma. No se giró a reconocerla, sabía de quién se trataba.

La persona se sentó a su lado, sus ojos en la misma dirección que los del rubio. Una blanca mano colocó a su lado un cuaderno, y continuaron en silencio.

_… Fue sorprendente. – por primera vez Sasuke hizo palabras su opinión. Naruto no se giró, pero sus hombros se tensaron al escuchar la voz.

_ Me gustó como terminó.

Los músculos del rubio se relajaron poco a poco, pero su vista siguió perdida en el horizonte.

_ Puedo entender el por qué no les gustará a _ellos…_ Pero… _¿_ Estás tú satisfecho con este final?

El rubio se giró por fin.

_ No era como lo había planeado…Pero de alguna forma… - Naruto sonrió sinceramente, su mirada celeste tranquila e intensa al mismo tiempo – Es como tenía que terminar. – se recostó sobre su espalda, sus manos tras la nuca, e inhaló profundamente. – Y sí bastardo, me gustó, si no ¿por qué lo hubiera escrito?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y bufó.

_ Escribiste la bazofia que me diste antes. Y por tu cara sabía que no te había gustado, idiota.

_ Bah, cállate.

Sasuke lo contempló el silencio; la luz del sol pintaba sombras sobre la piel acanelada, pero sin importar qué, le parecía que el cuerpo de Naruto poseía su propio resplandor.

_ ¿Qué harás ahora?

Naruto volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con cierta malicia y picardía.

_ Ya lo hice. No les quedó otra alternativa; ese es el final de verdad, a fin de cuentas. Se pusieron un poco tercos, pero logré convencerlos…Hasta Kurama puso su granito de arena.

_ Heh. – la comisura del labio de Sasuke se alzó levemente. Se recostó junto al rubio. Ya empezaban a verse las estrellas. – Bien hecho, usuratonkashi.

Naruto tomó el cuaderno en su mano y lo alzó en alto con solemnidad. Y comenzó a leer en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

En la parte final, Naruto había decidido hacer solamente el diálogo.

 _“- ¿_ _Qué has decidido?_

_\- Tomar esta decisión no ha sido fácil, ¡no me apresures!_

_\- Si no te apresuras a decirme me iré al Otro Mundo y ya no tendrás tiempo de decirme tu respuesta. Habla rápido, eres lento._

_\- ¡Maldito!_

_\- He estado esperando demasiado a que respondas. Hazlo de un vez.”_

_ ¿Qué haces?

_ Shh, ¡no interrumpas, Sasuke! ¡Esto es un momento importante!

El pelinegro resopló en voz baja, algo molesto de que lo mandara a callar. Pero lo dejó pasar. Lo había interrumpido porque, de alguna forma, escuchar esas líneas en la voz de Naruto le ponía algo nervioso.

La voz del rubio continuó recitando.

_“- Lo he pensado mejor. Y creo que… Incluso si la decisión que tome no me permite ser rey, lo aceptaré._

_\- …¿Estás seguro? Es lo que siempre has querido…_

_\- Estuve confundido durante todo este tiempo. Ahora que la guerra terminó, puedo ver las cosas con más claridad. El camino a la verdadera paz, y como traerla al mundo…Por fin lo he entendido.”_

Naruto paró un momento, y tomó aire. Sasuke giró el rostro en su dirección para observarlo de perfil. El corazón le había empezado a latir con fuerza.

_“-… Así que decidí acompañarte al Otro Mundo…Hay cosas que tú y yo aún tenemos que arreglar. Y si me convierto en rey…No podremos terminar todas esas cosas pendientes.”_

El rubio hizo la pausa correspondiente al silencio que mantenía el rival-amigo-antes enemigo del protagonista. Sasuke sabía, porque ya había leído esa parte unas tres veces.

_“- …El reino está en buenas manos, no tengo por qué preocuparme. Pero aún hay mucho que hacer… Y la mejor manera es que vayamos los dos… juntos._

_\- … ¿Tú y yo?_

_\- ¡¿Tienes alguna objeción?!_

_\- …No realmente. Pero no has sido muy_ específico _._

_\- He dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. ¡Como si te fuera a dejar ir solo a ese lugar! ¡Ni muerto! Escucha bien: ¡A ti no te dejo solo ni en la otra vida!...”_

Cuando Naruto concluyó sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los negros. El intenso contacto de sus miradas los sumió en el mutismo. El silencio se acomodó entre los dos como un ligero manto; agradable y suave. Sasuke enderezó su cabeza y su mirada obsidiana y brillante contempló las nubes salpicadas de los cálidos colores de la puesta del sol.

Naruto carraspeó la garganta. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, como un tambor que anunciaba el final de su historia… y el comienzo de algo nuevo.

_…Espero que te haya gustado, Ero-sennin. Fue más difícil que aprender el rasengan-tebayo.

Sasuke bufó una corta risita.

_ Oi, ¡no te burles! ¡Es cierto!

_ Lo que digas, usuratonkashi.

Lentamente, los tintes naranjas y dorados dieron paso a la noche azul, y la luna creciente les sonrió desde el cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

 


End file.
